1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and especially to a connector against contrary flowing for medical treatment, the connector is installed on a medical equipment, such as an upper lid of a liquid transmission measuring cylinder, a pipe line for sampling of a specimen, a pipe line for intravenous injection etc., they can be used to input liquid medicine (adding medicine), sampling, or for use of an air inflation type respirator etc. after an external connecting terminal or a needless injection cylinder is inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector for medical treatment is applied in various equipments, such as a pipe line for sampling of a specimen, a pipe line for intravenous injection, an upper lid of a liquid transmission measuring cylinder, and an air inflation type respirator etc., they can be used to be expedient for personnel in doing medical treatment of curing patients and sampling specimens, and can reduce rate of infection in using of syringe needles and production of waste materials in medical treatment. Conventional connectors each includes a connecting seat with a flowing channel, an insertion connecting cap for insertion of an outer liquid transmission pipe installed on the connecting seat, and an elastic valve plug provided between the connecting seat and the insertion connecting cap for keeping the sealed state of the connecting seat.
Take a pipe line for intravenous injection as an example, when a patient uses a dropping bottle, one of medical treatment personnel will insert an input syringe needle into a vein of the patient, the pipe line on the rear end of the input syringe needle is insertion connected with the connecting seat of the connector; when in use, the liquid transmission pipe of the dropping bottle is inserted into the insertion connecting cap, the elastic valve plug can be pressed to open the flowing channel of the connecting seat, in order that the dropping bottle injects the medicament into the body of a patient through the liquid transmission pipe, the connector and the input syringe needle, at the time the injection is finished or is temporarily stopped, it needs only to pull out the liquid transmission pipe, then the elastic valve plug is automatically restored to its original position to seal the connecting seat, this can avoid the danger of contrary flowing of blood, and the patient can move about freely, if a second time injection and dropping is required, it needs only to insert the liquid transmission pipe into the insertion connecting cap of the connector, and injection of the medicament can be continuous, this can eliminate the inconvenience of the patient in repeatedly doing injections.
Additionally, in order that the flowing rate of the dropping bottle is under control, normally a liquid transmission measuring cylinder on the dropping bottle for flowing rate controlling is installed on the liquid transmission pipe. And partial of the patients probably still need to be injected with other medicaments in addition to be dropping injected, hence an upper lid of the liquid transmission measuring cylinder may be installed additionally with a connector, the passage of the connecting seat of the connector is communicated with the inner space of a quantitative cylinder, so that the medical personnel can take advantage of a needless injection cylinder loaded with other medicament to insert it into a insertion connecting cap, in order to press the insertion connecting cap to open the flowing channel of the connecting seat for injecting medicament into the liquid transmission pipe, so that the medicament added can be injected together with the original medicament injected in the dropping bottle into the body of a patient.
Similarly, if the connector is provided on a pipe line for sampling of a specimen, it can be put into effect with a three-way pipe, thus the medical personnel can directly use the needless injection cylinder for inserting into the connector to extract the specimen, thereby infection rate of the patient can be lowered.
However, the conventional elastic valve plug of the connector has a defect of having an inferior efficiency of sealing, thereby when the liquid transmission pipe or the needless injection cylinder is pulled out, the flowing channel of the connecting seat will generate reverse pressure to render blood or medicament to contrarily flow back to the connector in a negative pressure mode, and thus increases the danger of repeatedly infecting. For instance, the techniques U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,790 B2, TW1378806, TWM279350 etc. do improvement on the efficiency of sealing of the elastic valve plug; it mainly increases the components for assembling of the elastic valve plug to strengthen the efficiency of sealing of the connector; however, the components of these techniques are relatively too many, their processes of assembling are also too complicated, thereby their costs of production are unable to be lowered effectively.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention provides a connector against contrary flowing for medical treatment based on his experience in study and practice, for the purpose of resolve the problems that the air tight effect of the elastic valve plug is inferior, and assembling of the components is complicated.